onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Newgate
| jva=Kinryu Arimoto| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard, captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, is known as the "Man closest to One Piece" or "The Strongest Man in the World" (世界最強の男 Sekai saikyo no otoko) and is one of the Yonkou that rule over the New World. Appearance Being an abnormally large human, he is roughly five times the size of a normal human. He is always seen with a bandanna around his head and a white captain's coat, worn over his bare upper body, which has his Jolly Roger symbol on the back of it. His most-prominent feature is the large mustache, shaped like a crescent moon, that has given him his nickname. While not in battle, Whitebeard has many tubes attached to life supporting systems. For unknown reasons, the scar on his chest wasn't present in Ace's flashback when they first met three years ago, which he already got many years before meeting Ace, from Ace's father. File:Whitebeard calendar.JPG|Whitebeard's colorscheme as depicted in the manga File:Whitebeardpiccy.jpg|Whitebeard surrounded by his nurses. File:Whitebeard Unlimited Adventure.jpg|Whitebeard in Unlimited Adventure. Personality His reign on the sea, reputation and foreboding power have made him appear to be overconfident and fearless (to the point of making it seem that he considers Admirals, Shichibukai and other Yonkou to be annoyances more than legitimate threats). In initial appearances he seems unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he makes and refuses all advice given to him (from his nurse telling him not to drink heavily to Shanks warning him of Blackbeard). However, later revelations show that he is much more thoughtful than he appears. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually have strong reasons behind them (his loud declaration that Fishman Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Ace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes). Although from what other people see of him he may seem to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knows that he is nothing but a single man. He knows that the youth are key to the future, and that their lives are more important than his own. He also seems to enjoy talking about the past. The first things he talks about when Shanks visits are old memories from the past 22 years, and when he saw Buggy during the war, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time are still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Yonkou Shanks and Admiral Aokiji. Among his philosophies in life is that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life, as long as he doesn't live to regret it. He has also been shown to be forgiving even after being stabbed in the abdomen by his ally Squad when he realized that Akainu had deceived Squad. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's personality is his high moral standards. As stated by Buggy the Clown, Whitebeard never forgives the death of a crewmate. His stance, that a man cannot live without some form of moral code, stands in direct contrast to that of his immoral former subordinate, Blackbeard. The ultimate proof of his unwavering sense of right and wrong comes when he declares war with the World Government solely to save Ace's life. However, he is willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Whitebeard also believes that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squad that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his (Squad's) original crew. Relationships Crew Any nakama from Whitebeard's crew who kills another nakama must be punished by another member of his crew, they are to be hunted down by the commander of that former crew member's division. Whitebeard's strong stand against crewmate killing is based on his fatherly stance over every member of his crew. As a result of this treatment the whole crew affectionately refer to him as "Pops". However, Whitebeard does not force commanders to hunt down wayward crew members if he has an uneasy feeling about the situation. In the case of Blackbeard, for example, Whitebeard tries to make an exception and stop Ace from hunting down Blackbeard. In spite of Whitebeard's advice Ace insists on hunting Blackbeard for the sake of Pops' honor. This is not blind loyalty as Whitebeard is willing to go to war with the World Government to save Ace. In addition, Whitebeard takes full responsibility for the actions of his crew and keeps a stern iron fist outward appearance for non-crew members, falsely claiming to outsiders that he ordered Ace to hunt down Blackbeard. Whitebeard also treats all of his "sons" equally, and claimed to Squad that Ace is no different than any other, despite being Gold Roger's son. Allies Whitebeard has a great number of allies from the New World, strong and infamous pirates, among which are "Bohemian Knight" Doma, "Thunder Lord" Makugai, the Decalvan Brothers, "Great Whirlpool Spider" Squad, Oars Jr., and "Ice Witch" Whitey Bay. He treats them as though they were his sons, just like his crew. Because of his role as a protector of Fishman Island, Whitebeard is considered a hero by many fishmen, in particular Jinbei of the Shichibukai. Whitebeard seems to have some form of respect for Luffy after hearing about him from both Ace and Shanks. Whereas Ace had shown excitement that Luffy was on the Grand Line, Shanks had stated that he had given up his arm on a "bet on the New Age". After showing his fierce tenacity, Luffy has managed to gain Whitebeard's respect, something that he does not give to many other "brats". Whitebeard has gone as far as assigning his top commander Marco to act as Luffy's bodyguard during the war and "won't forgive" him if Luffy dies. Enemies Despite having been rivals to Gol D. Roger he seemed to have a lot of respect for him to the point that he'd adopt Roger's son. Since none of the Yonkou are united together, any other Yonkou is a threat to him and his crew. When he first appears, he receives a letter from Red-Haired Shanks delivered by Shanks' newest crewmate Rockstar. However, before even reading the letter, Whitebeard throws it away, claiming that if Shanks wants to talk, then he should visit in person. He even asks Rockstar to tell Shanks to prepare an expensive bottle of sake when Shanks comes to visit. Most of all, he refuses to accept Shanks as anything more than the snot-nosed kid he was 22 years ago, believing he is 100 years too young to tell him what to do. He has also made many enemies over the years besides the other Yonkou and World Government. There are many prisoners in the lower levels of Impel Down who wish to kill him because of personal grudges, the only one known by name so far however is Crocodile. Another enemy of his is Blackbeard, for killing Thatch and for Ace's capture and impeding execution. Abilities and Powers He is the captain of the "Whitebeard Pirates". He is the only man in the world who could match the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, in a fight (the only one to come close, is Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, said to have cornered Gol D. Roger numerous times), Whitebeard has been given the title of the "strongest man in the world". Whitebeard allegedly controls an enormous pirate fleet (much like Don Krieg's, though considerably more powerful and less numerous) which is divided into numerous corps under the command of a Whitebeard subordinate. Even with his health issues, he is still considered the world's most dangerous and powerful pirate, which raises the question of how powerful he must have been in his prime during the days of Gol D. Roger (though the databook states that he hasn't lost any power from his prime). Whitebeard appears to have some health problems, possibly stemming from his advanced age and severe drinking. He is always surrounded by nurses, when not in battle he uses oxygen tubes, and is hooked up to intravenous tubes and life support systems. Despite this, he still literally drinks sake by the barrel. However, Marco has noted that Whitebeard's health has gotten worse, and he no longer possess the reflexes to avoid Squad's surprise attack, which was, in the past, something impossible to achieve. Whitebeard is one of the Yonkou, four of the most formidable pirates that rule the second half of the Grand Line, along with Shanks, Kaidou, and an unnamed fourth. They are considered the biggest pirate threats to the World Government.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 432 and Episode 314, the Four Emperors revealed. Whitebeard's powers are so great, that few would dare challenge him or any of his crew, making Ace, Crocodile and Blackbeard a few very brave and powerful people. In fact, Whitebeard's reputation is so great, his simple declaration that Fishman Island is his territory is enough to drive slave traders and pirates from attacking the place further, making him far more effective than a treaty signed with the World Government 200 years ago. Another testament to this power is the fact that the Shichibukai and World Government are using virtually all their power to prepare to fight him. Also, aboard his ship, the Moby Dick, 23 Marine ships were destroyed in an instant. Whether he destroyed them with his own skill or Devil Fruit ability has yet to be seen. An example of his power is his "fight" with Shanks as when their weapons clash the "the heavens" split in two. Another is that he was able to defeat two Vice-Admiral Giants with one attack to each. Whitebeard was also capable of injuring Ace in self-defense every time the latter tried to sneak-attack him, despite Ace having a Logia Devil Fruit. Whitebeard's retaliation was so effortless, he was able to do this even when sleeping. Even after being stabbed by Squad in the abdomen, Whitebeard was still able to join the war and jump a great distance towards Ace's execution platform. Whitebeard is also an excellent military strategist. He was able to scatter his allies so that when the Pacifista came, the allies would not be completely routed. His incredible physical strength is also noted in his fight against John Giant. Despite his worsening health, he was able to block a 2 handed downward swing from a giant with only one hand on his bisento. Devil Fruit Whitebeard ate the Gura Gura no Mi, a Devil Fruit that makes him a "Quake Man". With the power of this fruit, Whitebeard is able to create shock waves by shattering the air like a mirror. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He has shown to create such quakes even in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. According to Sengoku, Whitebeard has the power to destroy the world. Weapons Whitebeard fights with a heavy spear-type weapon called a bisento. When clashed with Shanks' saber, the heavens had actually split. Not only is he immensely skilled with it, the bisento can also withstand enormous amount of heat enough to block one of Admiral Akainu's molten lava attacks. History Early History Some time ago Whitebeard went to Fishman Island and freed it from pirate attacks and government attacks. He made this island one of his own and restored peace on the island. This stills stands today, but even Shichibukai Jinbei does not know what would happen if Whitebeard dies, or something happens to him. Clashing of the Crews It is unknown how events happened that led to the rivalry between Whitebeard's crew and Roger's. They competed often, leading to much bloodshed. Whitebeard came to know certain members of Roger's crew and came to know certain familiarities amongst the crew such as seeing Shanks with Buggy. Somewhere along the Grand Line, Roger pulled away from Whitebeard and made it to Raftel. The End of an Era Soon afterwards, Roger surrendered himself to be executed. Whitebeard became the undisputed power of the sea for being the only one able to battle on equal terms with the Pirate King. Whitebeard was always fully aware of events in the Grand Line playing out around him such as the fighting going on between Mihawk and Shanks. In time the World Government came to dub him and three other pirates as the 4 strongest pirates in the New World, the Yonkou. More than 10 years ago, Blackbeard joined his crew. In an incident involving Shanks, Blackbeard was able to scar the Red-Haired Pirate across his left eye. Expectations and Murder At some point in the last 3 years, Whitebeard drafted Portgas D. Ace into his crew, allowing him to become commander of his 2nd Division despite his young age as times passed even though Ace had tried numerous times to kill him. Blackbeard, a member of Ace's division decides to kill Thatch (the 4th division commander) to gain a Devil Fruit he had found. After the death of Thatch, Ace decides to finish off Blackbeard by himself even though Whitebeard did not want him to go. Shanks Calls Sometime later, Rockstar arrives carrying a letter to Whitebeard from his captain Shanks. Unimpressed that Shanks sent him a letter instead of coming to see him in person, Whitebeard tears it up in front of Rockstar telling him Shanks should see him in person and bring some sake. Shanks finally arrived to talk with Whitebeard over Ace and Blackbeard after barging his way through a blockade set up to prevent them meeting. After talking about the years gone by, Shanks demands Whitebeard pull Ace back believing him to be not ready for Blackbeard. Whitebeard ignores the request and the talks between the two break down into a fight which leaves both captains crews uneasy and splits the clouds above them. Jozu (commander of Whitebeard's 3rd division) mentioned that some kind of deal must have been broken as he indicates that the heavens have split. Ace's Execution Whitebeard and his pirate crew are going to prevent Ace's execution. Doflamingo states that the Shichibukai are getting ready to battle Whitebeard and his crew. While Ace's execution is in a week's time, the Marines are expecting something much sooner and are rallying the Shichibukai for his assault. One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Whitebeard's expected reaction. It has been revealed that Whitebeard's mother ship, the Moby Dick, has started to move, and that he has taken out all 23 ships keeping an eye on him in an instant, leaving the Marines completely clueless as to exactly where and when he will attack. Recently, one of Momonga's subordinates mentioned that Kaidou had tried to attack Whitebeard but that Shanks had interfered. It was revealed that Whitebeard and his crew had the power to make Marine HQ arrange 100,000 elite soldiers and 3 Marine Admirals, and call all the Shichibukai to battle his crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 533, Momonga's men report of the Whitebeard progresses. Whitebeard's allies have entered the execution grounds, ready to do battle with the Marines, Admirals, and the Shichibukai. Whitebeard himself and his commanders have all entered directly into the bay in the front of the execution stand, using a coating to travel underwater. As Whitebeard walks onto the galleon figure of the Moby Dick, he tells Ace to hold on a little longer. When Ace asked him why they came to save him, even if they all told him to not go after Blackbeard in the first place, Whitebeard denies this, saying he himself sent Ace after Blackbeard. He then uses his Gura Gura no Mi powers to cause a massive sea-quake to raise two gigantic tidal waves against Marine Headquarters. However, the two tsunami are stopped by Aokiji who then attacks him with ice spears which, along with the ice Admiral, are shattered by an air-quake from Whitebeard. This forced him to freeze the sea creating a solid platform for the oncoming battle. Mihawk, wishing to see how much stronger Whitebeard was, launched a powerful sword slash in his direction. However, Third Division Commander Jozu blocked the attack with his diamond-based Devil Fruit power. Kizaru then tries to attack Whitebeard with an array of light beams, but this is stopped by First Division Commander Marco who states that they can't make a play for "the king" on their first turn causing Kizaru to state that the Whitebeard pirates are "scary". Whitebeard was later seen patronizing Akainu after he stopped Jozu by telling him to go light some birthday candles. When Oars Jr. began his reckless attack through the plaza, Whitebeard called him a fool for being suicidal. However, he sent his men to back up the giant. When Oars falls to the ground, the marine giant Vice-Admiral Ronse attacks him but he easily defeats him while the rest of the marines are shocked at his tremendous power. Then he calls forth another ally to break the ice surrounding the bay.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553, 3rd August 2009, Binktopia translation, released 7th August 2009. Source. After Luffy arrives at Marineford and prevents Crocodile from attacking Whitebeard, he comments about Luffy's straw hat. Luffy then declares that he will become Pirate King, something that amuses Whitebeard and renders everyone else speechless. Luffy is now currently, and at least temporarily, allied with Whitebeard with the same goal in mind; to rescue Ace from the impeding execution. While Luffy is attempting to get to Ace, Whitebeard says that he will not forgive Marco if he lets Luffy die. He then manipulates Buggy into temporarily allying with him until the the Marines are defeated. Next, he orders the New World pirate captains into breaking off to the left and right in a new formation, apparently because he has caught on to Sengoku's plan. When Crocodile began his assault back to Whitebeard after his first failed assassination attempt, Whitebeard comments on him being an annoyance. As the Pacifista arrive from behind, in the hopes of trapping the pirates into the bay, Whitebeard yells for the pirates to attack the platform in order to save Ace. During this time, Squad, one of the allies of the Whitebeard pirates arrives from behind and informs Whitebeard that many of the pirates are struggling at the back, moving between Whitebeard and the battlefield as he does so. Whitebeard declares that he too will now join the attack to which Squad responds with his gratitude towards the Whitebeard pirates. Marco, who is in the battlefield, looks up to notice Squad with Whitebeard. As he does so Squad thrusts a large katana into Whitebeard's abdomen, which follows through out to the other side. Whitebeard looks down upon Squad in shock. Squad accused Whitebeard that he made a deal with Sengoku to spare Ace and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates' lives in exchange for the lives of the 43 New World captains. Crocodile commented that he did not lose to this weakling(Whitebeard). Marco commented how his health is getting worse as time passes and if that was the real Whitebeard in his prime, he should have dodged Squad's attack with ease. Whitebeard is then seen in a flashback, ripping medical devices off his chest telling his crew that he does not want the enemy to pity him. He embraces Squad and tells him that he is a fool but even if he is, Whitebeard loves him like a son. He then asks Squad who pulled his loyal and honest heart into the darkness. Whitebeard learns from Squad that it was Akainu's doing, on which he commented how Sengoku hasn't changed a bit. Whitebeard tells Squad that holding children accountable for the sins of their fathers is foolish, that they are all his family and Ace is no different from his other sons. Whitebeard asks if the pirates are saying that he sold off the heads of his sons. Then, Whitebeard creates a quake, destroying the walls of ice which prevented the pirates from escaping and tells the pirates to believe what they want. Whitebeard then reflects on Crocodiles' comment that he was a weakling. He said that he is still just a man with only one heart. Others may call him a demon and a monster, but he can't stay the most powerful man forever. Whitebeard also states if he saves the future of one young life, he should be allowed to retire from this life. Finally, Whitebeard comes down from the ship and heads toward the enemies saying if anyone wishes to come along with him, they have to be ready to lose their lives. Sengoku calls out to the Marines to brace themselves as the strongest man in the world is about to attack. Luffy then commented how "that guy" thinking of Whitebeard, is really something. John Giant tried to stop him but Whitebeard created a earthquake on the ground. This earthquake was so strong that the Marines commented that the whole island even the sea is tilting to one side and by making the earthquake he destabilized John Giant. The pirates commented that it is better now to keep their distance from the old guy. On the other side, the Marines said that this is beyond just an earthquake. Doflamingo said that Whitebeard is one crazy old man. From this earthquake the city started crumbling. Whitebeard then created another earthquake on John Giant chest damaging him very badly. The pirates said that Whitebeard did almost make it to the platform and that he need to take them all out. Luffy asked if Whitebeard does care about hurting people on his own side or not. Jinbei replied that his crew knew what to expect and stayed well out of the way. After the Marines raised the Encircling Wall Whitebeard said that we(thinking of his crew and the other pirates) may be victorious yet. Major Battles * Edward Newgate vs. Gol D. Roger (has yet to actually be shown) * Edward Newgate vs. Crocodile (has yet to actually be shown) * Edward Newgate vs. Spade Pirates * Edward Newgate vs. Portgas D. Ace (at least 100 times) * Edward Newgate vs. Shanks * Edward Newgate vs. Admiral Aokiji * Edward Newgate vs. Vice Admiral Ronse * Edward Newgate vs. Vice Admiral John Giant Translation and Dub Issues The name Whitebeard is actually a mistranslation. In Japanese, his nickname is Shiro Hige. The word "Shiro" meaning white, and "Hige" meaning "facial hair" (the Japanese do not have words for the individual styles of facial hair). Anime and Manga Influences Whitebeard's character design is based on the owner of the pub Oda liked going to. The owner often sat down in the store with medical equipment hooked up to his nose and drank calling sake "medicine" while telling war stories. Whitebeard's own line in his first appearance, "I'm not talking to any snot-nosed airheads." was in fact an exact phrase the owner often said to customers. Unfortunately the pub owner passed away by the time Oda revealed this fact.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Oda reveals who was the model for Whitebeard. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga and other related merchandise, the color of Whitebeard's coat underneath is green. In the anime and other related merchandise, it is red. In the manga also, Whitebeard has no hair showing. In the anime, he initially had some brown hair. This was later retconed to follow the manga. Trivia * Like other characters in One Piece, he has a distinct laughter which is "Gu ra ra ra ra". Like Perona, his laugh is similar to the name of his Devil Fruit, the Gura Gura no Mi. * In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Whitebeard is currently ranked the 43rd most popular character in One Piece. * On one of Whitebeard's medical support equipment is an upside down "Smilie", like those used instead of the traditional Jolly Roger. * A pirate with a similar appearance to Whitebeard, Crescent Moon Galley, can be seen in one of Oda's early "Romance Dawn" one shots. His most notable feature is his crescent-shaped mustache, similar to Whitebeard's. * He is the only Yonkou with known Devil Fruit abilities. * He is one of the two oldest Devil Fruit users shown, with the other being the 88 years-old Brook. * Despite being noted as the "most powerful man in the world" since Gol D. Roger died, Whitebeard still holds many competition in his standings: ** Monkey D. Dragon is the most wanted criminal in the world. ** The law of offending the World Nobles would result being pursuited by an Admiral is equal to offending one of Whitebeard's "sons" being pursued by Whitebeard himself. ** While Whitebeard wields the Devil Fruit that can destroy the entire world, Blackbeard wields a unique Devil Fruit. * Whitebeard overall resembles the Greek God Poseidon, the Emperor of the Sea who could cause earthquake and tsunamis, protect sailors at seas and wields a trident. Whitebeard's status as one of the Four Emperors, his quake-inducing Gura Gura no Mi, protecting Fishman Island and his bisento makes him look similar in those areas. Garp even commented that because Ace had been captured the marines made the "God of the sea" (WhiteBeard) angry * Before Whitebeard was revealed to have eaten the Gura Gura no Mi, it was generally believed that he possessed no Devil Fruit. * He is the only person so far that directly patronizes the three Marine Admirals. * Whitebeard unlike other devil fruit users, doesn't name his attacks. See also * Whitebeard Pirates * Portgas D. Ace * Marshall D. Teach * Red-Haired Shanks * Buggy the Clown * Gol D. Roger References External links * Whitebeard at Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Yonkou Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users